Peter Parker (Ziemia-616)
Spider-Man znany również jako Peter Parker jest jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych superbohaterów Marvela. Jego debiut w komiksach możemy ujrzeć w 1962 roku w serii Amazing Fantasy, w numerze 15. Jego twórcami są Stan Lee oraz Steve Ditko. Historia Dzieciństwo Peter Parker został sierotą w wieku 6 lat, kiedy jego rodzice zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej. Został wychowywany przez swoją ciocię May i wujka Bena w Nowym Jorku. Peter był jednym z lepszych uczniów w liceum Midtown High, nieśmiałość i zamiłowanie do nauki często stawiały go w roli szkolnego odludka. Spider-Man Podczas publicznego pokazu, który przedstawiał bezpieczne przetwarzanie materiałów z laboratorium nuklearnego. Tam właśnie został ugryziony przez pająka, który wcześniej był wystawiony na oddziaływanie promieniowania użytego do pokazu. Kiedy powrócił on do domu odkrył,że zyskał ogromną siłę, zwinność oraz zdolność do wspinania się po ścianach. Znalazł on ogłoszenie, które oferowało nagrodę pieniężną za wytrzymanie w ringu przynajmniej 3 minut z profesjonalnym zapaśnikiem. Peter z nowymi zdolnościami sądził,że uda mu się tego dokonać, do tego mógł przetestować jego nowo zyskane moce. Przygotował on maskę w celu uniknięcia poznania go przez bliskich lub rodzinę. Zdołał on pokonać zapaśnika, a sam producent telewizyjny przekonał go, aby został osobowością telewizyjną. Peter postanowił stworzyć dla siebie drugą postać, uszył własny czerwono-niebieski kostium oraz skonstruował wyrzutnie pajęczyny. Został nazwany Spider-Manem. Podczas swojego pierwszego występu, nie zatrzymał on przebiegającego obok złodzieja pozwalając mu uciec, wtedy stwierdził,że to nie jest odpowiedzialność. Po powrocie do domu dowiedział się, że wuj Ben został wcześniej zamordowany. Przestępca wtedy przebywał w starym magazynie, a Petter od razu ruszył aby go złapać. Po przybyciu rozpoznał tego samego człowieka, którego wcześniej nie zatrzymał. Peter nauczył się, że w parze z wielką mocą powinna iść wielka odpowiedzialność. Po śmierci wuja Bena, Peter i ciocia May zetknęli się z problemami finansowanymi. Jego ciocia nie była w stanie pracować. Wtedy Peter musiał wkroczyć do akcji i zacząć pracować. Ciocia May radziła mu by lepiej zajął się nauką. Przez chwilę nawet chciał użyć swoich mocy w celu kradzieży, ale nie mógł by znieść tego co by się stało jakby jego ciocia się o tym dowiedziała. Niemożliwe okazało się, aby znaleźć pracę, która mogła by pomóc ich finansowej sytuacji. Nie mógł kontynuować telewizyjnej kariery jako Spider-Man z powodu J. Jonaha Jamesona, właściciela magazynu NOW i gazety Daily Bugle. Rozpoczął on kampanię przeciwko niemu, uważając, że jest złym przykładem i kryminalistą biorącym prawo w swoje ręce, często nawiązywał także do ataku na wuja Bena. Kiedy został odrzucony przez większość pracodawców jego irytacja oraz smutek rosły. Najbardziej zabolało go kiedy ujrzał jak May, zaczęła sprzedawać swoją biżuterię w celu zarobienia pieniędzy. Jednym z jego pierwszych uczynków z użyciem mocy było uratowanie syna Jamesona, z rakiety kosmicznej. Tuż po lądowaniu doświadczyła ona awarii. Spiderman skorzystał z przelatującego samolotu, po czym przeskoczył na rakietę. Udało mu się doprowadzić do bezpiecznego awaryjnego lądowania. Pomimo dobrego uczynku, był on nadal atakowany. Peter włamał się do siedziby Fantastycznej Czwórki. Bitwa z ekipą drużyny była prezentacją jego mocy, niestety nie udało mu się dołączyć do drużyny, ponieważ oni nie brali pieniędzy za swoją działalność. Rosyjski kryminalista i mistrz kamuflażu Chameleon użył tożsamości Spider-Mana do kradzieży. Peter został użyty jako pionek do ucieczki złoczyńcy z miejsca przestępca. Po uniknięciu schwytania przez policję, Peter pojmał Chameleona w jego helikopterze, a następnie oddał w ręce sprawiedliwości. Udało mu się znaleźć sposób na zarobienie pieniędzy, Daily Bugle zamieściło ogłoszenie o fotografię kryminalisty znanego jako Vulture. Peterowi nie udało by się to, ale Spider-manowi tak. Pokonał on złoczyńcę, robiąc przy tym zdjęcia. Peter po oddaniu zdjęć został przyjęty do pracy. Na początku swojej kariery posiadał on wielu wrogów. Łowca Kraven, chciał zapolować na niego. Sandman był kryminalistą, który mógł zamieniać się w piasek. Lizard, naukowiec który podczas nieudanego eksperymentu zamienił się w wielką jaszczurkę. Electro, był byłym elektrykiem, który zamienił się w "ludzką baterię". Mysterio był iluzjonistą, który wrabiał Parkera w bycie przestępcą. Green Goblin wraz z Doktorem Octopusem stali się najgroźniejszymi przeciwnikami. Octopus po wypadku zyskał 4 metalowe ramiona, dzięki którym może się poruszać. Została też również stworzona organizacja złoczyńców przeciwko Spider-Manowi o nazwie "Sinister Six" pod dowództwem Octopusa. Moce i Umiejętności Moce: *Fizjologia Pająka: Spider-Man posiada moce pająka, przyznane mu przez napromienionego Pospolitego Pająka (Achaearanea tepidariorum), który ugryzł Petera Parkera, który najwidoczniej był już zmutowany z wcześniejszych częstotliwości promieniowania i otrzymał ostateczną, śmiertelną dawkę podczas uczestnictwa w wystawie. Radioaktywne, złożone mutagenne enzymy w pajęczej krwi, które zostały przeniesione w czasie ukąszenia, wywołały liczne mutagenne zmiany w całym organizmie, dając mu nadludzką siłę, szybkość, Wytzymałość i liczne zdolności umiejętności pajęczaków. Ta mutacja dała mu złożony wzorzec chromosomów. Ezekiel Sims objawił Peterowi, że jego moce nie pochodzą z naukowego pochodzenia, ale były znakiem, że stał się totemicznym awatarem Sieci Życia i Przeznaczenia. Nick Fury's intel zaklasyfikowało go jako poziom mocy równy 8 Jego moce to: * Wall-Crawling: Ekspozycja Spider-Mana na zmutowany jad pająka wywołała mutagenną, móżdżkową zmianę jego engramów, co spowodowało zdolność do mentalnej kontroli strumienia przyciągania międzyatomowego (siła elektrostatyczna) pomiędzy cząsteczkami warstwy graniczne. To przezwycięża normalne zachowanie zewnętrznej powłoki elektronowej, wzajemne odpychanie się z innymi zewnętrznymi powłokami elektronów i pozwala na dominację ogromnego potencjału przyciągania elektronów. Mentalnie kontrolowana cząsteczka subatomowa odpowiedzialna za to jeszcze nie została zidentyfikowana. Ta zdolność oddziaływania na przyciąganie między powierzchniami jest jak dotąd ograniczona do ciała Spider-Mana (szczególnie skoncentrowanego w jego rękach i stopach) i innego obiektu, z górną granicą kilku ton na palec. W pewnym momencie Spider-Man był w stanie powstrzymać Anti-Venoma od zdejmowania maski poprzez przyklejenie jej do twarzy. *Mark of Kaine: Kaine, względnie amoralny klon Spider-Mana, wykazał zdolność wykorzystywania swoich zdolności do wypalenia charakterystycznej blizny, znanej jako Znak Kaina na obliczu ofiar. Później sam Spider-Man użył wariantu tej samej zdolności, by uciec przed Zielonym Goblinem, przyciskając palce do twarzy i odrywając ją, tworząc pięć głębokich ran na twarzy Normana. Pomimo oczywistego potencjału ofensywnego takiej zdolności, Peter twierdzi, że jest mało prawdopodobne, że użyje jej ponownie, ponieważ był to ruch zrodzony z gniewu i rozpaczy. W późniejszych wydarzeniach podczas łupu Grim Hunt, z powodu gniewu Petera w Sasha Kravinoff nad wszystkim, co wystawiła jego 'pajęczą rodzinę', użył swojej wersji Mark of Kaine na niej, odrywając jej skórę od twarzy w kształcie odcisków dłoni, głoszących: 'To od mojego brata'. Był także w stanie użyć Znaku Kaine'a, by oderwać zbroję Żelaznego Człowieka, kawałek po kawałku. Granice tej zdolności wydają się być psychosomatyczne, a pełna natura tej zdolności nie została jeszcze ustalona. *Super-ludzka siła: Spider-Man ma nadludzką siłę, która pozwala mu podnosić wiele ton. Siła fizyczna Spider-Mana jest wystarczająca, by mógł z łatwością podnosić i rzucać przedmiotami ciężkimi jak ciężka półciężarówka i wylądować odrzutowcem, który według szacunków miał masę do lądowania między 175 000 a 215 000 funtów . Musi także ograniczać swoje ciosy i kopnięcia, chyba że walczy z kimś o podobnej lub większej wytrzymałości fizycznej. W przeciwnym razie jego ciosy byłyby śmiertelne dla normalnego człowieka. Udowodnił, że jest wystarczająco silny, aby wyeliminować ludzi o normalnej wytrzymałości, wykonując zaledwie słabym uderzeniem w głowę. W związku z tym rzadko pozwala sobie na wykorzystanie całej swojej siły - po tym, jak Doktor Octopus przejął ciało Spider-Mana, bez problemu wybił Skorpiona (wróg zwykle uważany za fizycznie twardszego od Spider-Mana), ponieważ nie wiedział o prawdziwej sile Spider-Mana. Siły fizyczne Spider-Mana również rozciągają się w jego nogi, umożliwiając mu skakanie na wysokość kilku pięter na jeden skok. Spider-Man wykazał to, kiedy skoczył ponad trzydzieści stóp pionowo w powietrze, kiedy po raz pierwszy zeskoczył z nadjeżdżającego samochodu; należy również zauważyć, że kiedy po raz pierwszy odkrył swoje zdolności jako nastolatka, nie rozwinęły się one jeszcze w pełni. *Super-ludzka szybkość: Spider-Man jest zdolny do biegania i poruszania się z prędkością, która jest daleko poza naturalnymi fizycznymi granicami najlepszego ludzkiego sportowca. Spider-Man pokazał, że jest wystarczająco szybki, aby nadążyć za przyspieszającym samochodem podczas spaceru, ale woli podróżować przez sieci. Spider-Man porusza się szybciej, niż oko może za nim podążyć. Porusza się tak szybko, że pojawia się jako rozmycie. Spider-Man był w stanie bez problemu pokonać wiele maskarad goblinów na ich szybowcach i wymanewrować ich ataki dystansowe w tym samym czasie. W walce wręcz był w stanie uniknąć wszechstronnego ataku Blurra (Jeffrey Walters) przez dłuższy czas. *Super-Ludzka Wytrzymałość: Zaawansowana muskulatura Spider-Mana powoduje mniej toksyn zmęczeniowych podczas aktywności fizycznej niż w przypadku zwykłego człowieka. Pozwala mu to na fizyczny wysiłek przez znacznie dłuższy czas, zanim zmęczenie zacznie go osłabiać. Na jego szczycie Spider-Man może wytrzymać pełne obroty przez kilka godzin, zanim nagromadzenie toksyn zmęczeniowych we krwi zacznie go osłabiać. Kilka relacji przedstawia Spider-Mana jako zdolnego wstrzymać oddech przez osiem minut lub dłużej. *Nadludzkie ciało- Ciało Spider-Mana jest fizycznie twardsze i bardziej odporne na niektóre rodzaje obrażeń niż ciało normalnego człowieka. Jego ciało jest bardziej odporne na siły uderzenia niż cokolwiek innego. Potrafi wytrzymać wielkie uderzenia, takie jak upadek z wysokości kilku pięter lub uderzenie przez przeciwnika z super mocą. Zdarzenia, które poważnie ranią lub zabijają normalnego człowieka, pozostawiają go z niewielkim lub żadnym dyskomfortem. W przeszłości przeżył wiele ciosów, takich osób jak Hulk, a także przeżył punktowy wybuch rakiety. Ciało Spider-Mana jest wytrzymałe do takiego stopnia że w starciu z jego ciałem pięści profesjonalnego ciężkiego boksera by się złamały. Spider-Man oświadczył, że musi unikać ciosów zadanych przezludzi bez podobnej wytrzymałości i wytrzymałości, aby uniknąć złamania ich nadgarstków. Spider-Man jest wystarczająco wytrzymały, by przetrwać, zostając pokonanym przez Colossusa i Magika, kiedy zasilił ich Phoenix Force, Jego ramię było wystarczająco silne, by zablokować Quicksilvera, podczas gdy speedster był w ruchu. *Nadludzka Zwinność:Sprężystość, równowaga i koordynacja ciała Spider-Mana zostały wzmocnione do poziomów, które wykraczają daleko poza fizyczne fizyczne granice najlepszego sportowca. Spider-Man jest niezwykle giętki, a jego ścięgna i tkanki łączne są dwa razy bardziej elastyczne niż przeciętny człowiek, pomimo ich zwiększonej siły. Ma połączoną zwinność i akrobatyczną wykraczająca poza możliwości najlepszych podniebnych akrobataów. Potrafi także wykonywać dowolne skomplikowane sekwencje akrobacji gimnastycznych, takie jak flipy, rolki i sprężyny. Z łatwością może przewyższyć wszystkie rekordy olimpijskie w gimnastyce, takie jak latające pierścienie, liny wspinaczkowe, poziome bary, trampoliny, a nawet do tych, które lubi Daredevil. *Regeneracyjny czynnik gojący: Spider-Man jest w stanie szybko wyleczyć i zregenerować się szybciej i bardziej intensywnie niż normalni ludzie są w stanie i mogą szybko leczyć i regenerować się z powodu szkód, których normalni ludzie nie mogą wyleczyć. Po uzyskaniu mocy szybko odkrył, że jego wzrok został naprawiony więc nie potrzebował jego okularów. Podczas bitwy z złoczyńcą o nazwie Masked Marauder, Spider-Man został całkowicie oślepiony, jednak po około dwóch godzinach jego wzrok był doskonały, choć wyczulony około godzinę później. Podczas spotkania z Podżegaczem Spider-Man doznał poważnych oparzeń trzeciego stopnia, ale całkowicie wyzdrowiał w ciągu kilku godzin. *Ulepszony układ odpornościowy: Ze względu na przyspieszony metabolizm, Spider-Man ma wyższą tolerancję na leki i choroby niż zwykli ludzie, i może szybciej oczuć efekty większych dawek. Podczas spotkania z Rojem, Spider-Man został unieszkodliwiony przez tysiące użądleń pszczół, ale odzyskano kontrolę w czasie krótszym niż 24 godziny. Jego opór i czas powrotu do innych toksyn i chorób jest różny, ale zwykle jest znacznie wyższy niż zwykle. Unikalna fizjologia Spider-Mana pozwoliła mu zregenerować się po skutkach wampiryzmu, jak stwierdził Blade, jego radioaktywna krew zabije enzymy odpowiedzialne za jego transformację i przywróci go do normy. Spider-Man był w stanie całkowicie zregenerować się po tym, jak nowy sęp opluł go kwasem, chociaż rozmiar uszkodzenia mógł zostać ograniczony z powodu jego nadludzkiej wytrzymałości. jednak Spider-Man ma normalną ludzką tolerancję na alkohol *Nadludzka równowaga: Spider-Man posiada zdolność do osiągnięcia stanu idealnej równowagi w dowolnej pozycji, jaką można sobie wyobrazić. Wydaje się, że potrafi dostosować swoją pozycję za pomocą instynktu, co pozwala mu utrzymać równowagę na praktycznie każdym obiekcie, bez względu na to, jak mały lub wąski jest. *Odruchy nadludzkie: Odruchy Spider-Mana są wzmocnione i obecnie są około czterdziestokrotnie większe niż u zwykłego człowieka. W połączeniu ze swoim pajęczym wyczuciem, szybkość jego refleksów pozwala mu uniknąć niemal każdego ataku, a nawet strzelaniny, z wystarczającą odległością. Spider-Man został nawet pokazany w niektórych przypadkach, że był w stanie uniknąć strzelaniny używając tylko jego refleksu bez jego zmysłu pająka. *Zmysł pająka.: Spider-Man posiada zmysłowy sensor 'niebezpieczeństwa'. który ostrzega go przed potencjalnym bezpośrednim niebezpieczeństwem poprzez manifestację mrowienia w tylnej części czaszki i łączy się z jego nadludzką kinestetiką, umożliwiając mu uniknięcie większość urazów, chyba że kognitywnie nadpisuje swój automatyczny refleks. Dokładna natura tego zmysłu nie jest znana, choć Master Wiever twierdzi, że jest to możliwe dzięki jego połączeniu z Siecią Życia i Przeznaczenia. Wydaje się, że jest to jednoczesna jasnowidząca reakcja na różnorodne zjawiska (od padających sejfów po przyśpieszanie pocisków do ciosów), które dały kilka setnych sekund drugiego ostrzeżenia, co jest wystarczającym czasem, aby jego refleks pozwolił mu uniknąć obrażeń . Sens może również generować ogólną odpowiedź rzędu kilku minut: nie jest w stanie rozpoznać charakteru zagrożenia przez sensację. Może jednak dostrzec powagę niebezpieczeństwa i siłą odpowiedzieć. Spider-Man's Spider-sense jest kierunkowy i może prowadzić go do lub z dala od ukrytej broni i wrogów. Nagłe i ekstremalne zagrożenia mogą sprawić, że jego pajęczy zmysł zareaguje z bolesną intensywnością. Spider-Man może również wyczuć i uniknąć ataków kierowanych losowo lub przez sztuczną inteligencję. Używając swojego pajęczego zmysłu, by przyspieszyć swój refleks, Spider-Man może od niechcenia unikać ataków do ognia broni automatycznej, pod warunkiem, że jest wystarczająco duży dystans. Jego zmysł pająka jest dostatecznie dobrze powiązany z jego odruchami do tego stopnia, że zagrożenie może je wywołać, nawet gdy Spider-Man śpi lub jest ogłuszony. Jego zmysł pająka pomógł mu zachować jego tajną tożsamość, ponieważ ostrzega go o obserwatorach lub aparatach fotograficznych podczas zmiany kostiumu. Spider-sense nie reaguje na tych, których Peter nie uważa za zagrożenie, takich jak ciotka May, lub gdy inny bohater popełnia blef podczas gry w pokera. Spider-Man może zignorować jego pajęczy zmysł, a rozproszenie uwagi lub zmęczenie zmniejsza jego skuteczność. Styl walki Spider-Mana ma tę zaletę, że zapewnia mu 'poczucie pajęczyny'. Jego ciało zaczyna wytwarzać więcej adrenaliny po uruchomieniu zmysłu, co jest przedłużeniem 'syndromu walki lub ucieczki'. Nawet gdy nie używa on swoich oczu, Spider-Man może nadal używać Spider Sense w podobny sposób do Radar Sensee Daredevila, aby pomóc mu widzieć, wyczuwając kierunek, z którego nadchodzi niebezpieczeństwo, słuchając najgłośniejszego hałasu wokół niego. Zostało to po raz pierwszy użyte po tym, jak Spider-Man został tymczasowo oślepiony przez urządzenie, ale został ostatnio użyty ponownie w celu zlokalizowania nowego Vulture po tym, jak jego kwaśny oddech oślepił go. *Wykrywanie częstotliwości radiowych: Spider-sense Petera umożliwia mu również śledzenie pewnych częstotliwości radiowych, które wykorzystał na swojej korzyści poprzez Spider-Tracers. Dawne moce: Spider-Man otrzymał kilka ulepszeń w ostatnich latach w wyniku dwóch różnych przygód, najpierw poprzez genetyczne manipulacje Królowej, a następnie podczas ewolucji Innego. Moce te zostały później prawdopodobnie usunięte po sadze One More Day. *Mutacja Królowej: Po spotkaniu z wrogiem znanym jako Królowa i jej genetycznymi manipulacjami ciała Piotra, jego moce Pająka zostały powiększone w różnym stopniu. *Zwiększona siła nadludzka: Początkowo mógł podnieść 10 ton, mógł teraz podnieść około 15 ton. *Psychiczne dopasowanie do stawonogów: poczucie pajęczyzny Petera poprawiło się, tworząc psychiczne wyrównanie z jego otoczeniem, w szczególności bardziej empatyczną i sympatyczną relację z pająkami i owadami. W połączeniu z różnymi populacjami pająków nie był w stanie komunikować się z nimi bezpośrednio ani ich rozkazywać. W jednym przypadku pająki dobrowolnie zakryły jego nieprzytomne ciało, ukrywając przed drapieżnictwem Shathry. *Biologiczna / organiczna wstęga: Spider-Man został obdarowany zdolnością organicznego wytwarzania własnej jedwabnej pajęczyny z gruczołów w przedramionach, ograniczonych przez zdrowie i odżywianie swojego ciała. Te organiczne tkaniny miały wiele takich samych właściwości jak sztuczna tkanina Spider-Mana, więc nie miał problemów z ich wykorzystaniem, chociaż wymagały one tygodnia, by rozpadły się, a nie dwie godziny. Jedwab został uwolniony przez dyszę przędzalniczą w pobliżu każdego nadgarstka, zawierającą centralny trzonowy otwór w kształcie czopa, służący do zwijania wstęgi i linii oporu, uzupełniony kilkoma niewielkimi promieniowymi małymi czopami dla innych rodzajów wstęg połączonych ze specjalistycznymi gruczołami. Inne Ewolucje: Po doświadczeniu z bliska śmierci Morluna, Spider-Man stał się pojemnikiem potężnego Totemu Pająka zwanego Innym, powodując, że jego ciało uległo metamorfozie, która zapewniła mu większą moc niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej po dosłownie zrzuceniu jego skóry. Po zawarciu umowy z Mephisto Peter nie posiadał już mocy Innego, który później został przekazany jego klanowi Kaine'owi. *Zwiększone pełzanie po ścianach: zdolności do poruszania się po ścianie Spider-Mana były jeszcze większe, dzięki czemu mógł przylgnąć do powierzchni dowolnej części ciała, na przykład pleców. Zwiększona siła nadludzka: Nadludzka siła Spider-Mana została wzmocniona w wyniku jego ewolucji przez Innego, pozwalając mu podnieść do 20 ton. *Zwiększona nadludzka wytrzymałość, szybkość, zwinność i refleks: wytrzymałość, szybkość, zwinność i refleks Spider-Mana zostały jeszcze bardziej wzmocnione dzięki jego ewolucji, pozwalając mu biegać wystarczająco szybko, aby ścigać samochód, wykonywać jeszcze większe wyczyny zwinności i reagują znacznie szybciej niż wcześniej. *Psychologiczna Świadomość Środowiska: Być może jako ulepszenie jego pająka i jego psychiczna bliskość ze stawonogami, Spider-Man otrzymał psychologiczną świadomość swojego otoczenia jako całości, umożliwiając mu przemierzanie dowolnego środowiska bez strachu, nawet gdy jest ślepy lub w wyjątkowo ciemne warunki. Spider-Man mógł ustalić nie zagrażające informacje, takie jak wykrycie ukrytej obecności bliskich. *Night Vision: Spider-Man otrzymał ulepszony ,,noktowizor'' jako część swojej ewolucji przez Innego, pozwalając mu widzieć w smagłych ciemnościach. '' *Wibracja i wyczucie prądu przez włosy i taśmy: Spiderman dostał nadczerwień dzięki dotykowi, dzięki czemu włosy na jego ciele wyczuwały wokół niego prądy powietrza i wibracje. *Augmented Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man zwiększył swój współczynnik gojenia, dzięki czemu uzyskał zdolność niemal natychmiastowego powrotu do zdrowia po ciężkich urazach, takich jak złamania kości i duże uszkodzenia tkanek w ciągu kilku minut. Ambushed przez Rhino doznał ciężkich obrażeń cielesnych, lecz leczył kilka minut później bez pomocy medycznej. Peter był mocno pobity i odurzony, cierpiąc na liczne złamania i utratę krwi przez Jack O 'Lantern and Jester podczas nadludzkiej wojny domowej, ale został całkowicie uleczony kilka godzin później. *Uzdrowienie z hibernacji: używane tylko raz. Peter był w stanie powrócić z bliskiej śmierci z powodu zrobienia kokonu za pomocą pasa i hibernacji z nim. Zrzucił też swoją skórę, by się wyleczyć, jak większość pająków raz na całe życie. *Stingers: Spider-Man rozwinął chowane, ostre jak brzytwy żądła, które znajdowały się w jego ramionach pod jego nadgarstkami. Uwalniają jad z poliaminy, powodując bezpośrednie urazy i / lub zwiotczałe porażenie poprzez interferencję z przekazywaniem impulsu nerwowego. Typowy wstrzyknięcie może sparaliżować normalnego dorosłego człowieka przez kilka godzin, ale jego przebicie okazało się śmiertelne dla prawie niewrażliwego Morluna. Podczas gdy Ero, później ujawniony jako manifestacja Innego, początkowo stwierdził, że żądła mogą być użyte tylko przeciwko nadprzyrodzonym zagrożeniom, Parker był w stanie podświadomie rozszerzyć swoje żądło w odpowiedzi na stres później. Kły: usta pełne ostrych jak brzytwa kłów, które zadały śmiertelny cios Morlunowi. *Captain Universe: Kiedy Loki stworzył Tri-Sentinela, Peter zyskał moce Enigma Force. Mając te moce, udało mu się nawet zdobyć podobne umiejętności do magneto, doktora Doom i Hulka. *Zwiększona siła nadludzka: Nadludzka siła Spider-Mana została wzmocniona dzięki mocy Enigmy, pozwalając mu rzucić Hulka w kosmos, jednym uderzeniem. *Zwiększona nadludzka wytrzymałość, szybkość, zwinność i odruchy: wytrzymałość, szybkość, zwinność i refleks Spider-Mana zostały jeszcze bardziej wzmocnione w wyniku zostania Kapitanem Wszechświata. *Flight: Spider-Man uzyskał zdolność latania. Jego szybkość była tak szybka, że udało mu się w kilka minut wydostać Hulka z kosmosu. Energy Blasts: Spider-Man zyskał możliwość strzelania skoncentrowanymi podmuchami energii z ręki. *Ulepszony Spider-Sense: Spider-Man's Spider-Sense został ulepszony do tego stopnia, że pozwalał mu wyczuć wszystko. *Nadludzki wzrok i słuch: Spider-Man był w stanie usłyszeć i zobaczyć niebezpieczeństwo z daleka. *Molecular Change: Spider-Man może wykorzystać tę umiejętność, aby uczynić swą pajęczynę tak twardą jak Adamantium lub po prostu zmieniał jej kształt. po Brand new Day: Chociaż nie jest to siła techniczna, światowa wiedza o tożsamości Spider-Mana, Petera Parkera, była częścią umowy Mephisto, by ocalić ciotkę May w 'Brand New Day' i zaklęcie dr. Strange'a w 'One Moment in Time'. Spider-Man zdaje sobie sprawę, że cały świat zapomniał o swojej sekretnej tożsamości i opisuje go panu Fantasticowi jako 'psychiczne ślepe miejsce', gdzie wszelkie dowody, które mogłyby doprowadzić do tego, że Spider-Man jest Peterem Parkerem, nie byliby w stanie się połączyć kropki, albo wpadliby na niewłaściwe rozwiązanie, ale zaakceptowaliby je jako właściwe. Miało to wpływ nie tylko na pamięć ludzi, ale także na każdy plik elektroniczny i papierowy został zmodyfikowany tak, aby zawierał 'niewytłumaczalne' luki wszędzie tam, gdzie w przeciwnym razie byłyby dane przydatne do identyfikacji go lub członków jego rodziny. Gdyby Spider-Man miał się zdemaskować - lub zostać zdemaskowanym, to wszyscy powiązani ludzie, którzy byli świadkami tego incydentu, odzyskaliby swoje wspomnienia. Pan Fantastic twierdzi, że jest w stanie powielić 'zapory ogniowe' dla siebie i Fantastycznej Czwórki, pozwalając Spider-Manowi bezpiecznie powiedzieć im swoją tożsamość, nie obawiając się złamania jego tajemnicy. Ze względu na wydarzenia związane z łukiem Spider Island (kiedy Peter umieścił w Internecie film o jego pajęczej mocy, w nadziei, że zainspiruje on innych nowojorczyków napędzanych pajęczynami, aby lepiej wykorzystali swoje moce), podczas gdy tożsamość Spider-Mana wciąż jest utrzymywana w tajemnicy z umywalki, efekty psychicznego ślepego miejsca dostarczone przez dr Strange'a zostały osłabione, dzięki czemu ktoś może poprawnie podejrzewać, że Peter Parker jest Spider-Manem, jeśli są w stanie, co skłoniło Carlie Cooper do podejrzeń, że to spowodowało jej złamanie wraz z Peterem, a następnie Norman Osborn wymyślił swoją tożsamość, gdy Jameson powiedział, że nawet rzucanie 'swojej dziewczyny' na most nie powstrzymało robota w celu pokonania go. Według doktora Strange'a, czar może zostać wywołany tylko raz. Doctor Octopus: Po tym, jak jego ciało zostało tymczasowo zamienione z Doktorem Octopus, Peter nabył ten sam sprzęt, który miał oryginalny Doktor Octopus i pewne umiejętności *Tentacles: 'nadludzkie zdolności wywodzą się z czterech kontrolowanych umysłowo, zasilanych elektronicznie, teleskopowych, chwytne tytanowo-stalowe macki przymocowane do uprzęży ze stali nierdzewnej otaczającej jego ciało od dolnej części klatki piersiowej do talii. Każda macka, o średnicy około pięciu cali, kończy się trzema szczypcami z jednym przegubem. Obcęgi mogą obracać się w stosunku do ramienia o 360 stopni, w sposób przypominający śrubokręt. Każdy segment mackowy zawiera cztery wysokowydajne silniki elektryczne wyposażone w sprzęgnięty, śrubowy układ przeniesienia napędu, niezależnie zamontowane na bezszczotkowych kardbach i umieszczone w czterech cienkich, zachodzących na siebie warstwach stali tytanowo-niobowej. Stop tytanowo-stalowy jest lekki, ma wysoką wytrzymałość na rozciąganie, wysoką temperaturę topnienia i wysoką sztywność cienkich ścianek. Silniki zasilane są z małego generatora termoelektrycznego o napędzie elektrycznym, który może dostarczyć kilkaset watów na godzinę przez pięć lat, zanim będzie musiał wymienić rdzeń U-239. Macki zostały zmodyfikowane od czasu pierwotnego wypadku, włączając w to wysokowydajne zestawy akumulatorów (umożliwiające ruch po odcięciu od centralnego źródła zasilania) i indywidualne moduły sterujące mikroprzewodami (umożliwiając każdemu ramieniu wykonywanie określonych zaprogramowanych działań, gdy Ośmiornica traci świadomą kontrolę). W przypadku, gdy Octopus traci przytomność, moduł sterujący każdego ramienia ma wystarczająco zaprogramowanych wcześniej odpowiedzi warunkowych w swoim układzie pamięci, aby umożliwić wykonanie względnie złożonej sekwencji działań, takich jak ratowanie życia. Uraz jego ramienia lub rąk oderwanych od uprzęży powoduje okres dezorientacji, w którym jego ramiona biją niekontrolowanie, aż wstępne zaprogramowanie przejmie kontrolę. *Kontrola telepatyczna nad mackami: Ośmiornica może psionicznie kontrolować działania swoich sztucznych rąk, nawet jeśli zostały odcięte od jego ciała i oddzielone od niego ogromnymi odległościami (zarejestrowano dystans 900 mil). *Teleskopizacja: Każda macka ma około sześciu stóp długości przy pełnym skurczeniu, ale może rozciągać się do maksymalnie 24 stóp długości. *Superhuman Striking Force: Każda macka jest w stanie poruszać się z prędkością dziewięćdziesięciu stóp na sekundę i uderzać siłą młota pneumatycznego. *High-Wind Generation: Macki mogą generować wiatry o prędkości 50 mil na godzinę, jeśli wirują jak gigantyczny wentylator. *Wspinanie się po ścianach i podróżowanie: Łącząc wewnętrzną siłę swoich macek i szczypiec, Doktor Octopus może skalować kamienne, ceglane lub betonowe ściany, rozdzierając 'uchwyty' na powierzchni ściany. Ośmiornica potrafi również używać macek do pokonywania horyzontalnych odległości. Po pełnym rozszerzeniu może on podróżować wysoko nad ziemią, jak na szczudłach, używając dwóch macek lub dla maksymalnej prędkości (około 50 mil na godzinę), czterech macek. *Uczucia: Chociaż nie ma końcówek nerwów na całej długości jego sztucznych rąk, Octopus może 'poczuć' podstawowe doznania z nimi. W wyniku mutagennych zmian związanych z narażeniem na promieniowanie podczas wypadku, połączenia elektryczne zostały wykonane z jego uprzęży piersiowej do kręgosłupa. W ten sposób Doktor Octopus może mentalnie odczuć 'dotykowe' odczucia przez wyczucie oporu elektrycznego, jaki odczuwają elektryczne silniki cęgów, gdy szczypce chwytają przedmiot. *Wzmocniony Spider-Sense: W celu okaleczenia Spider-Mana za pomocą jammera pająka, Tiberius Stone nieumyślnie wzmocnił pajęczy zmysł w przytłaczającym stopniu. Spider-Man był w stanie wyczuć każde potencjalne zagrożenie, poczynając od maleńkiego cięcia papieru po szok, ale efekt był jedynie tymczasowy, ponieważ Tiberius zdołał udoskonalić swój spider-jammer. Symbioty: Przynajmniej trzy razy Spider-Man związał się z symbiontami z planety Klyntar - wszystkie trzy przybrały postać czarnego kostiumu z białymi oczami, białymi łatami na dłoniach i dużym stylizowanym emblematem pająków na piersi i plecach. Pierwszy symbiont Peter związany był z Battleworld i sam sprowadził go na Ziemię, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jest żywy i czuły. Przerażony i zniesmaczony koncepcją stałego przebywania z nim w ciele, odrzucił i próbował go zabić. Symbiont przeżył - powielając moce Spider-Mana w wyniku bycia związanym z nim - i przyjął pseudonim 'Venom'. Rozwijając obsesję na punkcie miłości / nienawiści u Petera, związał się z serią kolejnych gospodarzy - w szczególności Eddiego Brocka - w celu zabicia go lub ponownego związania z nim. Peter został na krótko zainfekowany wirusem skonstruowanym z biomasy symbiontu Venoma, który przekształcił go w sobowtór Venoma. Kiedy Norman Osborn był związany z symbiontem Carnage, Eddie pożyczył Venoma Spider-Manowi, aby mógł pokonać Czerwonego Goblina. Podczas nauczania w Szkole Wyższej im. Jean Greya, Spider-Man i jego klasa badali atak na stację kosmiczną S.W.O.R.D przez grupę Brood z symbiotami. Aby zaatakować Deathbirda kontrolowanego przez symbionta, Spider-Man tymczasowo związał się z jednym z symbiontów; kontrolowanie go przy pomocy No-Girl. Symbiontowi udało się pokonać No-Girl i przejąć Spider-Mana, przekształcając go w potwora podobnego do Venoma, ale zaraz potem został oddzielony od niego i wyrzucony w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Gdy Poisony zaatakowały Ziemię, Spider-Man był związany z symbiontem przez zatrutą wersję Punishera. Po tym, jak nie usunął go w ten sam sposób, w jaki pierwotnie zniszczył symbionta Jena, Peter wywnioskował, że został zmieniony, by wzmocnić proces wiązania i wyruszył, by znaleźć tego, kto im to zrobił. W końcu, symbiont został usunięty z niego powrócił na planetę Klyntar wraz z resztą uprowadzonych braci. Zdolności Niezłomna wola: Spider-Man ma silną Moc Woli, całkowicie wolną od zła i pokus. Od lat stara się zachować równowagę w swoim życiu jako uczeń i obowiązki superbohatera. Jest w stanie wyjść z klęski jeszcze silniej. Jego siła umysłu jest również widoczna, gdy skutecznie zwalcza kontrolę nanobotów od Doktora Octopusa. Dzięki profilom psychologicznym przeprowadzonym przez Marie Hill, ta stwierdziła, że nikt nie ma tak silnej tożsamości jak Spider-Man, co świadczy o stopniu jego siły woli. Jego siła woli jest tak silna, że został uznany za największego ze wszystkich Totemów Spiderów w Wieloświecie przez Bena Reilly'ego z Ziemi-94. Mimo to był wielokrotnie przejęty przez symbiontów i zdarzały się sytuacje, w których poważnie rozważał, a nawet próbował zabić swoich przeciwników. Genius-Level Intellect: Z IQ na poziomie 250, Peter jest z łatwością jednym z najbardziej inteligentnych ludzi na Ziemi. Niektóre z najbardziej błyskotliwych umysłów na Ziemi, takie jak Reed Richards i Hank Pym, uznały intelekt Piotra, przy czym ten pierwszy uznał go za intelektualnego równego, którego potencjalni rywale są jego własnymi. Ponadto, wyniki IQ uczelni Peter'a były takie same jak te opublikowane przez Reeda Richardsa w tym samym wieku. Peter mógł także włamać się do systemu Stark Industries, aby unieważnić kontrolę Tony'ego Starka nad Pancerzem Żelaznego Pająka i odkryć cząstki Parkera, energię związaną z ciągłą ekspansją wszechświata, która oferuje większą moc niż siła Phoenix , według Reeda Richardsa. Expert Inventor / Engineer: Dzięki swojej wiedzy i doświadczeniu w dziedzinie mechaniki, robotyki i inżynierii Peter był w stanie wykorzystać swój niesamowity intelekt i zasoby w Horizon Labs do stworzenia wielu wynalazków, takich jak cztery Spider-Armory, Spidey Stealth Suit, jego znane Web-Shooters, Cryo-Cube 3000 i słuchawki z redukcją szumów. W Parker Industries wynalazł ogrom urządzeń, w tym, ale nie ograniczając się do siatki antyelektronicznej, udało jej się uwolnić Electro, antidotum na truciznę Zodiac, i łatwe do zastosowania holograficzne galwanizowanie. Science Major: Genialny umysł naukowy, Peter posiada doktorat z biochemii, a także doświadczenie w różnych dziedzinach stosowanej nauki, chemii, fizyki, biologii, inżynierii i mechaniki. Jest znakomitym chemikiem i fizykiem. Wykwalifikowany fotograf: Peter jest bardzo utalentowanym fotografem i pracował jako Daily Bugle i Front Line jako fotograf. Master Acrobat: Dzięki swojej wielkiej sile i fenomenalnej równowadze, Parker jest znakomitym sportowcem, świetnie się spisuje na wszystkich polach gimnastycznych i jest w stanie wykonać każdy akrobatyczny wyczyn, jaki kiedykolwiek wykonano, włączając w to inne, które nigdy nie mogą być wykonane nawet przez Olimpijczyka Master Martial Artist: Ze względu na swoje życie prześladowania i żartowanie z niego. Jako młody nastolatek, który nabył niesamowite nadludzkie zdolności i łącząc je ze swoim naukowo wprawnym i kreatywnym umysłem, Parker przez długi czas stał się doskonałym Wojownikiem, wykorzystującym styl walki, który bezpośrednio uzupełnia jego nadludzkie zdolności. Jego metody są niestabilne, pozwalając mu rywalizować z praktycznie wszystkimi typami walczących. Pająk został wyszkolony przez Kapitana Amerykę w walce bez broni. Otrzymał także oficjalne szkolenie bojowe od Shang-Chi za sprawą nowej Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) jako środka rekompensującego tymczasową utratę zdolności pająka. Wspólnie stworzyli nowy styl walki, Way of the Spider i umiejętności Petera z nim znacznie wzrosły po powrocie i wzmocnieniu jego Spider-Sense. Jest bardzo biegły w swoim stylu walki. Jego wyczyny obejmują pokonanie Firelorda, Dakena, Wolverine, Sinister Six pojedynczo, Quicksilvera, X-Men w pojedynkę, Spider-Mana (Otto Octavius), Spider-Woman, Iron Fist stwierdził, że Spider-Man jest nietykalny z powodu swojego pajęczego zmysłu. Poziom Siły Peter jest w stanie podnieść około 10 ton w swoim oryginalnym ciele. Wcześniej był w stanie podnieść 15 ton po zmutowaniu przez Królową, a następnie 20 ton podczas Innego wydarzenia. Gdy obie mutacje zostały przerwane w wyniku zmiany rzeczywistości przez Mephisto, poziom siły Spider-Mana pozostał nieokreślony. Udowodniono, że Peter może z łatwością podnosić samochody, a nawet czołgi. Pod wpływem skrajnego stresó lub wystarczająco wielkiego rozwścieczenia, Peter jest znany z wykazywania jeszcze większego poziomu siły, czego wynikiem było utrzymywanie ciężaru budynku Daily Bugle, lądowanie prywatnego odrzutowca, przebicie się przez zbroję Irona Mana , a nawet przedzierając się przez osiem macek Carbonadium doktora Octopusa. Był nawet w stanie unieść dużą stertę odpadów żelaza odpowiadającą wadze lokomotywy około 130 ton. Już teraz nadludzki poziom siły Piotra jest obecnie jeszcze bardziej zwiększany w niewiadomym stopniu, gdy nosi on swój Spider-Armor MK IV, do tego stopnia, że może łatwo chwycić ciało Taskmastera i użyć go jako buzdyganu, aby zlikwidować Wreckera, lub łatwo pokonać Przełożonego Macki Ośmiornicy lub chwiejąc się i odrzucając Hyperiona jednym z jego ciosów. Ponieważ jednak ten skafander został zniszczony, powrócił do normalnego poziomu siły. Słabości W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych superbohaterów, Spider-Man nie miał słabości, po której jest automatycznie podatny, ale w ostatnich latach stworzono metody, które uczyniły go bezbronnym. Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense może stracić swoją skuteczność, jeśli zostanie zablokowany lub czasowo osłabiony przez specjalistyczny sprzęt lub określone leki. Nie wyzwoliłoby go również, gdyby wykryło coś, co nie zostało zarejestrowane jako zagrożenie, takie jak klony Spider-Mana, symbiotyczne jajeczko i jego potomstwo oraz anty-Venom. Kiedy Pająk-Man zostaje pozbawiony wyczucia pająka, staje się podatny na inwigilację i atak, a jego ruch wymaga większego skupienia. Ethyl Chloride: Być może jako efekt uboczny uzyskania swoich mocy, Spider-Man jest podatny na działanie chlorku etylenu. Ta substancja chemiczna jest często używana jako broń przez Spider-Slayers. Bad Luck: Nie do końca jest to wada lub wada w jego walce z przestępczością, życie Petera Parkera jest na ogół skomplikowane. Peter był wielokrotnie zmuszany do okłamywania bliskich mu ludzi, spóźniania się na zobowiązania, ucieczki od ludzi i tak dalej, ze względu na swoją tajną tożsamość. Ta nieodłączna trudność, aby jego życie w superbohaterstwie było tajne, dopasowane do liczby nadludzkich wydarzeń i istot w Nowym Jorku i po prostu zbieg okoliczności, doprowadziło Petera do zaostrzenia ludzi wokół siebie, nawet tych bliskich sobie, i częściej niż nie, wpadaj w kłopoty i zakłopotanie. Jak często zauważa Peter, ilekroć tęskni za możliwością lepszego życia społecznego, poprawy finansów, a nawet do pracy na czas, (ze względu na swoich superbohaterów), 'Typowe szczęście Parkera'. Bliskość Anti-Venom: Nieudana próba Anti-Venom wyleczenia Spider-Mana z jego radioaktywnej krwi spowodowała, że moc Spider-Mana powoli zanikała, gdy Anti-Venom jest zbyt blisko niego. Także jeśli Anti-Venom wiąże go swoimi własnymi zdolnościami, będzie również negować moc Spider-Mana, dopóki Spider-Man nie zdoła go zrzucić z jego ciała. Ta słabość już nie obowiązuje, ponieważ Eddie Brock poświęca symbiont Anti-Venom, aby wyleczyć ludność Nowego Jorku. Jednakże duplikat Anti-Venom powstał w wyniku nieudanej próby Spider-Mana, polegającej na zabiciu symbionta Venom z kadzią surowicy z Anti-Venom. Dawne słabości: Bez umiejętności prowadzenia samochodu: z powodu swoich strzelanek internetowych, odkąd był nastolatkiem i był zajęty zwalczaniem przestępczości, Peter nigdy nie nauczył się prowadzić. To jeden z powodów, dla których Spider-Mobile to straszny pomysł. Peter nie może latać helikopterem ani Quinjetem Mścicieli. Utrata pamięci: Peter nie pamięta pewnych wydarzeń w jego życiu z powodu ociężałości Octaviusa, kiedy Peter próbował odzyskać swoje ciało po tym, jak Octavius zmienił zdanie. Obecnie posiada 31 fragmentów swoich wspomnień pozostawionych w umyśle Sprzęt Ekwipunek: Web-Shooters: błyskotliwość Parkera w dziedzinie fizyki pozwoliła mu tworzyć sieciowody do wykorzystania, gdy stał się Spider-Manem. Podwójne urządzenia noszone na jego nadgarstkach są w stanie strzelać cienkimi pasmami specjalnego 'płynu wstęgowego' pod wysokim ciśnieniem. Pas narzędziowy: Po pierwszym wejściu w świat superbohaterów, Peter stworzył pas narzędziowy, który zawierał dodatkowe klipsy z taśmy, Spider-Tracers i jego Spider-Signal. Niedawno zmodernizował swój pas narzędziowy, aby pomieścił wkłady różnego rodzaju taśm, kapsuły z zamrożeniem, nowe Spider-Tracery, a także nowo zmodernizowany Spider-Signal, który ma ustawienie światła UV do analizy sądowej. Spider-Tracers: Spider-Man używa małego elektronicznego 'Spider-Tracers' własnego projektu, który pozwala mu śledzić obiekty lub osoby. Zazwyczaj rośliny Spider-Mana lub rzuca jedną na odlatującego wroga i podąża za celem do ich kryjówki. W swoich strzelankach internetowych używa też urządzenia do wodowania, aby uzyskać lepszy zasięg i dokładność. Początkowo używał elektronicznego odbiornika, aby podążać za sygnałami znaczników, ale później modyfikuje ich sygnał, aby mógł podążać za nim swoim pajęczym wyczuciem. Może śledzić sygnał w promieniu 100 jardów. Po tymczasowym utracie wyczucia pająka wykorzystał zasoby Horizon Lab do stworzenia nowych i ulepszonych wskaźników pajęczych z urządzeniami podsłuchowymi, G.P.S. i kamuflaż. Inne modyfikacje obejmują znaczniki wykonane z anty-metalu Antarktycznego Vibranium, które topi metale w kontakcie, kriogeniczny Spider-Tracer używany do zamrażania Hydro-Mana. Spider-Signal: potężne światło emitowane przez pas narzędziowy Spider-Mana, aby ogłosić jego przybycie przestępcom. Peter później zaktualizował swój Spider-Signal za pomocą ustawienia światła UV do analizy kryminalistycznej. Avengers Identicard: gadżet wielkości karty kredytowej zaprojektowany przez Tony'ego Starka do identyfikacji wszystkich Avengerów. Został wykorzystany przez Spider-Mana, kiedy policja go przesłuchiwała w Metropolitan Museum of Art po walce pomiędzy Mister Negative i Anti-Venomem i od tego czasu używał go przy innych okazjach. Stroje Spider mana: Spider-Armor MK II: Peter stworzył wersję 2.0 swojego Spider-Armora, aby zrekompensować utratę Spider-Sense, z powodu tego, że bez tej umiejętności może być łatwo zraniony przez pociski. Strój ten został ponownie umieszczony w biurze Petera w Horizon Labs. Najprawdopodobniej został zniszczony razem z samym Horizon. Replika uniformu została później przechowywana w Parker Industries. Spider-Armor MK III: Stworzony przez Petera Parkera z Horizon Labs, który ma ogromne zasoby do walki z Sinister Six, jeśli jest to konieczne w ostateczności. Kiedy Doktor Octopus rozpoczął swój ostatni plan przed śmiercią, Spider-Man wiedział, że będzie musiał użyć go, aby powstrzymać próbę Octopus przyspieszenia efektu cieplarnianego. Garnitur ten został naprawiony i ponownie umieszczony w biurze Petera w Horizon Labs. Po zniszczeniu Horizon Labs Spider-Man utrzymywał skafander w swoim laboratorium w Parker Industries Czarny strój: Po tym, jak Spider-Man usunął kombinezon symbiotyczny, jego dziewczyna, Black Cat, zrobiła mu nieżywą kopię, ponieważ uważała, że jest 'bardziej seksowna' niż jego czerwony i niebieski strój. Podczas gdy oba kombinezony były używane początkowo zamiennie, czarny kolor ostatecznie stał się podstawowym kombinezonem Spider-Mana po tym, jak jego czerwony i niebieski kolor został zniszczony. Jednak po ataku Venoma na Mary Jane Watson, zmusiła go do porzucenia garnituru na dobre. Odtąd tylko czasami nosił czarny garnitur w ostateczności, gdy jego czerwony i niebieski garnitur był nieczynny. Wrócił do noszenia czarnego garnituru przez krótki czas po tym, jak jego ciotka May umierała w szpitalu z powodu próby życia Petera przez Wilsona Fiska. Po zmartwychwstaniu Kravena podczas The Gauntlet, Spider-Man odkrył kopię skafandra pozostawionego jako szyderstwo Kraven podczas poszukiwania swojego klona, Kaine'a i nosił go, pokonując rodzinę Kravenów. Czarny garnitur, w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa, przedstawia ciemną i ponurą osobowość Spider-Mana. To przebranie jest jedynym kostiumem oprócz oryginału Spider-Mana, który ma największą trwałość. Superior Spider-Man Mark III: Po tym jak jego umysł zamienił się z Doktorem Octopusem, Peter wrócił do swojego ciała i pozbył się Kostiumu Doc-Ock i wrócił do klasycznego czerwonego i niebieskiego stroju, a jeszcze bardziej do Spider-Armora Mark IV. Mimo to nadal mógł go użyć w dowolnym momencie, ale postanowił tego nie robić. Po tym, jak został zabity przez Itsy-Bitsy i pod wpływem Mephisto, ulepszył ten kostium jeszcze bardziej, aby ją zabić. Deadpool wspomniał nawet, że wyglądał na 'lepszego niż Doc Ock-y'. Niektóre ulepszenia obejmują: Spider-Arms, wiązki laserowe, Web Wings i technologię Hacking nerwów. Spider-Man walczył jednak przeciwko wpływom Mephisto i nie zabił jej. Podobnie jak czarny kostium, ten również pokazuje ciemną stronę Petera, co było zamierzeniem Doca Ocka, kiedy go stworzył, a kostium sprawiał, że wyglądał bardziej jak zagrożenie, które lepiej pasowało do niego jako 'bohatera'. Dawny Sprzęt: Czarny kostium symbiotyczny: Spider-Man po raz pierwszy nabył kostium symbiotyczny podczas pierwszych Sekretnych Wojen. Kiedy jego tradycyjny czerwono-niebieski garnitur został uszkodzony, Thor i Hulk użyli maszyny, która mogła ją naprawić. Jednak maszyna wypuściła czarną kulę, którą kiedy Spider-Man dotknął jej, przykryła jego ciało i, reagując na jego myśli o nowym stroju noszonym przez drugą Spider-Woman, stworzyła mu nową, rozpuszczając starą obdartą w procesie zakładania. Po tym jak Reed Richards poinformował go, że to symbiotyczny obcy, Spider-man próbował się go pozbyć. Ostatecznie skafander związany z Eddiem Brockiem stał się Venomem, jednym z najbardziej zabójczych wrogów Spider-Mana. czasami Spider-Man chwilowo odzyskał czarny kostium gdy po raz drugi grupa Brood zaatakowała stację kosmiczną MIECZ, a Spider-Man i X-Men zbadali, a podczas ataku Spider-Man związał się z jeden z symbiontów, który był kontrolowany z pomocą No-Girl, aby objąć kontrolowanego przez symbionta Deathbirda, chociaż został później od niego oddzielony, więc nie był opętany; Po raz trzeci Poison Punisher przymusowo związał Spider-Mana z innym symbiontem, aby mógł zostać zasymilowany przez Hive, chociaż po klęsce Poisonów został od niego oddzielony i został zwrócony Planetecie Klyntar. Iron armor Spider: Kiedy Iron man musiał szybko uciec, zrobił zbroję z wszystkiego, co mógł dostać w swoje ręce. Po tym, jak Peter Parker został wskrzeszony z bitwy na śmierć z Morlunem, jego przyjaciel i kolega z drużyny Tony Stark zbudował mu nowy garnitur, używając Stark Tech, i oczywiście pod wpływem kolorów Stark's Iron Man Armor. Peter Parker porzucił tę zbroję, gdy zmienił strony w czasie wojny secesyjnej, od jednostki pro-rejestracyjnej (prowadzonej przez Iron Mana) do strony anty-rejestracyjnej, Secret Avengers (prowadzonej przez Captain America). Peter później utworzy duplikat skafandra i przechowa go w Parker Industries. Stealth Suit: Spider-Man stworzył ten kombinezon, aby walczyć z dźwiękowymi krzykami Hobgoblina; kombinezon wypacza światło i dźwięk wokół niego, czyniąc go niewidocznym. Został później użyty przez Kaine'a, by pokonać Spider-Queen. Nowy kolor kostiumu był konsekwencją tego, że kostium został zamknięty w tym projekcie, który został stworzony celowo przez Madame Web, która chciała, żeby to się zmieniło w tym, co Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) miał na myśli w przeszłości Kaine'a. Electro-Proof Suit: ten skafander został stworzony przez Spider-Mana, aby uchronić się przed złoczyńcą Electro i jego mocami w bitwie obok X-Men przeciwko złoczyńcy Spider-Armor MK IV: Stworzony przez Petera Parkera z najlepszymi zasobami Parker Industries, ten pancerz wykracza poza większość jego zwykłych strojów. Zbroja jest na tyle lekka, że Peter może nadal pełzać po ścianie z niewiarygodną łatwością, ale jest wystarczająco silny, by odbić strzały lasera z bliskiej odległości. Na jego piersi świecą się insygnia oczu i pająków, choć nie wiadomo, czy jest to tylko na pokaz, czy ma jakiś inny cel. W związku z bieżącymi wydarzeniami, Peter uczynił go swoim podstawowym strojem dla swoich misji. Jednak jakiś czas później, podczas Sekretnego Imperium, Otto Octavius próbował przejąć Parker Industries i, w ramach swojego planu, użył urządzenia do zniszczenia Spider-Armor MK IV, odsłaniając tradycyjne przebranie Petera pod spodem. Galeria Spidey parker peter mcu earth 19999.jpg Spiderman earth 19999.jpg Spideycptashield.jpg Spiderman11.jpg Lego10.png Lego2.jpg Spiderman10.jpg Spiderman9.jpg Spiderman8.jpg Spiderman7.jpg Spiderman6.jpg Spiderman5.jpg Spiderman4.jpg Spiderman3.jpg Spiderman2.jpg Spiderman.png Media Filmy * Spider-man (2002) * Spider-man 2 (2004) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Niesamowity Spider-Man (2012) * Niesamowity Spider-Man 2 (2014) * Kapitan Ameryka: Civil War (2016) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Avengers: Wojna bez granic (2018) * Avengers: Koniec Gry (2019) * Spider-Man: Daleko od domu (2019) Seriale * Spider-Man (1994) * Mega Spider-Man (2012-2017) * Marvel's Spiderman (2017-) Gry * Spider-Man 3 - The Game * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe * Ultimate Spider-Man * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * MARVEL Contest of Champions Ciekawostki * Venom i Carnage potrafią zostać nie wykryci przez jego pajęczy zmysł. * Ciocia May miała kiedyś wziąć ślub z doktorem Otto Octaviustem (Doc Ock) na szczęście Peter nie dopuścił do tego małżeństwa. * Spider-man walczył nie tylko ze swoimi wrogami, takimi jak Venom czy Zielony Goblin ale z samym Hrabią Draculą i z mumiami. * Spider-Man zdobył kosmiczny kostium, który miał stać się Venomem zdobył podczas walki na odległej planecie zwanej Battleworld. * Spider-Man, kiedy walczył z Venomem na tropikalnej wyspie, by go powstrzymać, udał własną śmierć. Venom, sądząc, że jego główny wróg zginął, postanowił osiąść na wyspie i żyć w spokoju. * Od 2013 roku, Spider-Man z Ziemi-616 to Otto Octavius, i nazywa się Superior Spider-Man. Doszło do tego podczas zamiany umysłami. Jednak w finale serii okazało się, że Peter wrócił do swojego ciała. * Można zauważyć, że większa część z jego wrogów ma zwierzęce zdolności i (lub) pseudonimy. * Podobno Peter słyszał, że szkolna grupa taneczna wyrzucała stare body, po ciemku wślizgnął się do szkoły, znalazł taką, która mu pasowała, otrzymał dwa lusterka w jedną stronę z szafy w gabinecie Dramatu (na jego soczewki maskujące) W ten sposób stworzył swój pierwszy kostium Spider-Mana. * Przed swoją rzekomą śmiercią Silver Sable również wydawała się coś czuć do Spider-Mana * Spider-man i Wolverine stali się braćmi krwi w czasie podróży w czasie en:Peter Parker (Earth-616) es:Peter Parker (Tierra-616) ru:Питер Паркер (616) it:Peter Parker (Terra-616) ro:Peter Parker (Pamant-616) pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-616) fr:Peter Parker (Terre-616) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Arachnoludzie Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Nadludzie Kategoria:Z doktorem w nazwie Kategoria:P Kategoria:Z nazwą od zwierząt Kategoria:Daily Bugle Kategoria:Spider-Army Kategoria:Saga Klonów Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Rodzina Parker Kategoria:Nosiciele Venoma Kategoria:Hybryda Kategoria:Web Warriors Kategoria:Akrobaci Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kapitana Ameryki Kategoria:Sojusznicy Avengers Kategoria:Sojusznicy Wolverine'a Kategoria:Sojusznicy Daredevila Kategoria:Sojusznicy Doktora Strange'a Kategoria:Sojusznicy Ghost Ridera Kategoria:1962 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Z super inteligencją Kategoria:Sojusznicy Thora Kategoria:Secret Avengers Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Secret Defenders Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Marvel Knights Ziemia-616 Kategoria:New Fantastic Four Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Wild Pack Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Mighty Avengers (Cage) Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Future Foundation Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Frightful Four Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Ze zwiększoną wytrzymałością Kategoria:Ze zwiększoną szybkością Kategoria:Bez projekcji energii Kategoria:Brązowoocy Kategoria:Szatyni Kategoria:Sojusznicy Fantastycznej Czwórki Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Milionerzy Kategoria:Zabici przez Doktora Dooma Kategoria:Z nazwą od pajęczaka Kategoria:X-Men Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Stan Lee/Twórca Kategoria:Steve Ditko/Twórca Kategoria:Wrogowie Eddiego Brocka Kategoria:Daredevil Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Dawniej martwi Kategoria:Parker Industries Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Nosiciele Symbiota Kategoria:Sojusznicy Hulka Kategoria:Najemnicy